clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mx78/That Epic Battle V
I'm late. Sorry folks. ---- Hello, and welcome back to Episode V of That Epic Battle. If you have not seen any of my earlier Episodes, I suggest you would do so. Anyways, I want to thank Users Adboss123, SPEAR GOBLIN and Mini P.E.K.K.A for supporting this ol' series. The amount of of Episodes will be slightly reduced due to my miscalculations. But don't worry, I got something else in mind that can increase the amount of Episodes. Boston32 Lvl 10. 3116 Trophies. Deck: Hog Rider - Henry Archers - Archy & Amy Ice Golem - Icer Cannon - The Champ Zap - Electro Shock Freeze - Chill-o-Matic Skeletons - Trioo Elixir Collector - Moneymaker Oscar1 Lvl 8. 1850 Trophies. Deck: Giant - Vladimir Bowler - Purple Dart Goblin - Dartie Inferno Dragon - Laser Eraser Tornado - Sandy Fireball - Lavaball Goblins - Bung, Muck & Grud Graveyard - Boneyard Battle V The First Battle of Round II has begun. The winners of Battle I and Battle II will duel to decide the winner of Battle V. Boston32 has almost the same deck from Battle I, but he switched out the old Ice Golem Paul to a new one called Icer and uses Chill-o-Matic instead of Nuke. Oscar1 has changed everything except for Laser Eraser and his three Goblins. It's a mystery how Oscar1 got his Dart Goblin and Bowler. Icer and Henry goes for a full attack on the left. Sandy prevents them from reaching the tower while the Goblins stab them. Just before Henry dies, Chill-o-Matic freezes the Goblins and the left tower, giving him enough time to deal 1400 damage. Purple is spawned in the right corner of Oscar1's side. Boston32 knows something big is coming, so he puts down The Champ in the center of his side. Vladimir is deployed in front of Purple and Boneyard is placed on the Crown Tower. Archy and Amy shoots the annoying Skeletons that spawn all the time. Even though Boneyard wasn't so effective, Vladimir wrecks The Champ and starts to hit the tower. It was hopeless to defend, and Oscar1 takes the tower. Boston32 sends a angry emote. The push is over, and Boston32 tries his luck buy putting down Icer and Henry on the left again. Dartie is used to defend this time, so he can't freeze both the tower and Dartie. He doesn't freeze this time and leaves it with 300 hitpoints. Double Elixir time kicks in, and here comes the pushes. A very aggressive Purple is deployed to tank for Dartie, but it was too late. Boneyard is casted and the Archers are deployed to shoot those skellies again. The don't take the tower, but dealed a fair amount of damage. Henry is deployed desperately, but Sandy and Lavaball takes him out. Only ten seconds left, everyone is just doing stupid stuff and shooting at nowhere. The Battle ends 1-0 for almighty Oscar1. Boston32 claims a rematch due to Oscar1 cheating for using cards he has not unlocked yet. The Epic Tournament managers announce a rematch due to Oscar1 cheating. Closure Hoped you liked this Episode :) , you don't have to comment if you don't want to, but by doing so I would know you are reading this. Happy Clashing! Category:Blog posts